Sister Abby, Brother Jareth
by Ellethwen Celtica
Summary: When Jareth is temporarily banished from his lands over five Naval Cadets, who better to take care of him than NCIS's very own Abigail Scuito?
1. Dearest Brother

**E. C. presents: The first NCIS-Labyrinth crossover! Enjoy!**

The man didn't even look up as Gibbs entered. "Feet off the table," he said as he tossed a thick file in front of the man.

The man didn't even look up as he followed the order. He simply continued to roll a crystal ball across his hands and forearms. "Why am I here?" The man did not look worried, only bored and slightly curious.

"There are five missing Navy cadets, and the witnesses say that you were the last person to have been at the scene. I want to know what happened."

"It would not seem that what happened is any of your business." The man said, devoid of any emotion. He was just stating facts.

"Well, I just made it my business." Gibbs said.

"I can see that, Leroy Gibbs." There was a hint of mockery to the man's tone.

"What's your name?"

The man smirked. "Jareth."

"Jareth what?"

"Jareth, King of the Goblins!"

Gibbs slammed his fist on the table. Jareth didn't even flinch. "I don't have time for this crap!" he said. "Five Naval Cadets are missing, and if you don't cooperate, you will be charged with kidnapping at the least!"

"It's their own fault," Jareth said calmly, though he crushed his crystal ball.

"Yeah? What happened?"

"Nothing that you would believe in, old man." In the watch room, Ziva and Tony winced.

"_What. Happened._"

"One young man wished his friends away. He went to get them back." At this, Gibbs leapt up and stormed out. Jareth rolled his eyes and sighed. "I _told_ you that you wouldn't believe it. You haven't any belief."

He was left in the Interrogation room. No one came in to talk to him or offer anything, but he would bet they were all waiting behind the mirror in front of him, waiting for him to crack and say something.

He said nothing, though he picked up the smashed crystal and threw it up in the air. It came down as solid and perfect as before.

xxx

"Hey McGee!" Abby walked into the room, holding her Caf-Pow in one hand. "Your suspect still not cracking?"

"No…he hasn't said a word for the past four hours." McGee said, staring at the strange man. He did not look terribly strange, for the glittery shirt, ragged jeans, and wild hair were common in the rocker community. It was the confession of being Goblin King and then staying silent for four hours straight that bothered him. The man may be psychologically unstable.

"Hey, what _are_ those things?" Abby asked, staring into the interrogation room.

"What are what things?"

"Those ugly little things that are all over Interrogation!" Abby said, as if they were the most normal things in the world.

"Uh, Abby? There's nothing there."

"What do you mean? There's like, fifty of them at least!" Abby jumped back as one of the creatures was suddenly on the floor near her. "Oh, hello weird-gremlin, thing. Who are you?" McGee looked at her like she was crazy.

"Skop is me, I is Skop. Keeping my master, you should stop!"

"But we have to keep your master, at least until he says where the missing Marines are," Abby told it. "McGee, isn't that right?"

"Um, yes. We need to find the cadets and charge the kidnapper. What's going on?"

The thing looked at McGee. "But that is not smart. Master will get very angry." Then, for no apparent reason, Skop jumped up on the desk and started to sing. "Abigail, Abigail, lost her brother for a cottontail, to solve the Labyrinth did she fail, Abigail, Abigail."

"That's right, Skop. Little Abby could not save her poor baby brother. What a pity." Jareth had somehow gotten to be behind Abby. She stood completely still, waiting for whatever was going to happen.

McGee immediately pulled his gun and said, "I don't know how you got out of Interrogation, but you'd better get back there now!"

Jareth smiled mockingly. "Be careful with that weapon, Timothy. It might…hurt someone." His hand rested on a thick, thousand-page hardcover instruction manual.

"Get away from her, NOW!" McGee yelled, gun still trained on Jareth. No one moved.

Jareth jerked his hand and sent the instruction manual crashing into McGee's head. At the same time, he pushed Abby aside and McGee fired the gun. McGee and Abby hit the floor, the gun went flying, and McGee was knocked unconscious by the book. Abby grabbed the gun and chased after Jareth, who had run out the door.

He ran quickly through the halls, pushing past startled agents, and Abby followed. Once they got to the main workplace, Jareth jumped off the balcony. Abby stopped short of the rail, glancing wildly around for the escapee. There was no sign of Jareth. "Where'd he go?" she demanded. No one knew.

Back in Interrogation, Gibbs shook McGee awake. "What happened?" Gibbs asked him.

xxx

Jareth was walking down a nameless street in DC when one of his goblins ran up to him with a letter. "From High King of Fairies!" the goblin said before running off. Knowing that there would likely be some magical enchantment in the letter, Jareth casually turned down a darker alley before opening it.

_Dearest Goblin King,_

_I have no desire for formalities, so I shall just get this over with quickly._

_Jareth, brother, you know as well as I do how many humans are permitted in the Underground at a time. Two, and even that number must be dealt with quickly. Under the order of the law, you are hereby banished from the Underground until the problem is resolved. If it does not solve itself within thirteen hours, Labyrinth time, one of my subjects will deal with it, and you will find yourself under the constant monitoring of the High King._

_Have a lovely day,_

_King Oberon_

_Postscript: As you have conducted yourself in a most childish fashion, until this matter is resolved you will be seen and act as such as your age is newly defined._

Jareth barely had time to be angry at the unfairness of this before he had become a small child. He was six years old, to be exact. He was also fairly lost, and had no idea as to where to go.

Just then, Skop came running into the alley.

**Please R&R! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jareth, Oberon, Jethro, Abby, McGeek, Tony, Ziva, or anyone else on the team. I do own Skop. This story is unprofessional, so if the author gets the characters wrong, readers are free to correct said author.**


	2. Older Than You Think

**The second chapter! Time to solve a case!**

Abby came home after a particularly bad day. She had lost the suspect, she was seeing things that no one else could see, and she had dumped her Caf-Pow all over the floor.

She opened the door and walked in. Immediately she heard voices that weren't familiar. Completely not in the mood for it, Abby grabbed the gun she had in a drawer of a table near the coat closet. She swung into the kitchen doorway with the gun, coming upon…

A kid and a goblin. Abby lost it. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?"

The kid burst into silent tears. The goblin rushed up to Abby. "Skop is sorry! Young master needed a place to stay, and Skop could only think of here! Skop thought maybe Abby could help!" She could see that the goblin was also close to tears, and instantly felt guilty. She crouched down next to the table to get a look at the two.

The kid seemed all right, his shoulders were shaking, but it was just from the momentary fear. The goblin looked extremely guilty and ashamed. Abby, all negative feelings gone, pulled them both into a hug. "There, there, it's all right." She held them both silently for a few minutes before asking the kid, "What's your name?"

"J-James," he whispered. She could tell he was tired. Abby smiled a bit, before she picked him up and put him on the couch. She draped her coat over him, and he was almost immediately asleep.

Abby went upstairs and locked her door before taking out her cell phone. "Hey, McGee. Do you want to play daddy?"

xxx

"Tell me again why you have a six year old in your lab."

"Gibbs said it was okay, as long as he stayed out of the way and didn't bother anyone."

"That…doesn't actually tell me why he's here." Tony glanced over at the miniature goth/rock star drawing in the corner. "Made any progress on the 'goblin king'?"

"No, this guy's just nowhere. There's absolutely nothing on this guy, and nothing on any of the missing people since they disappeared," McGee said. His computer had broken down, and he was now using one of the computers in Abby's lair. He was also watching James.

"Did you check out the security cameras in the area?" Tony asked.

"I am doing that right now, Tony. Why are you here and what are you supposed to be doing?"

"Finding out if you've got anything," Gibbs said as he walked in. He looked at McGee and raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

"Right Boss. I checked the cameras in the area around NCIS. There was almost nothing…" McGee pulled a video up on Abby's plasma. "Except where he suddenly appears in this shot-" He paused it to show everyone the Goblin King. "And then walks out of the camera view." He let the rest of it play out.

"The next camera that finds him is this," McGee pulled up another video. It showed Jareth walking, then bending down and taking something from a small, blurred image. He straightened, looked around, and slunk into the alley. A few minutes later, a little kid walked quickly out of the alleyway and started to run. "The kid never actually looks at the camera, so we don't know who it is. I've found him in a few other cameras, but there's the same dilemma. There's no further sign of the 'goblin king'."

"How _exactly _does that help us, Probie?" Tony asked.

"I don't know, Tony. Why don't you figure that out?"

Tony was in silence for a few seconds before saying, "Kid, what do you think about all this?"

James jumped. Tony had noticed he had been paying close attention. "Ummm, it's possible that maybe your…goblin king? Maybe he left something in the alley that could be evidence." He mentally kicked himself as he realized that he had done just that.

Tony and McGee actually stared at him. "Don't just stand there, get to that alley!" Gibbs said.

"Right boss!" The two hurried to an unmarked car, getting Zeva on the way.

"So…Gibbs wishes us to search an alley because there _might_ be something there that could have belonged to the suspect?"

"That's right." Tony said distractedly. He then swore at a driver who cut him off.

"Perhaps I should drive?"

"No thanks, Ze-vah. We're almost there anyway." Tony pulled into a two-hour parking spot and everyone got out. "McGeek, where's the gloves?"

"I thought you got them, Tony."

"Probie's are supposed to follow rules to the letter! Very Special Senior Agents get Very Special Slacking Privileges. How could you have forgotten Rule Number Two?"

"Boys!" The two looked at Zeva, who tossed a box of latex gloves at McGee. "Let's get to work."

They searched the alley, Zeva starting on the opposite end of the guys. "You know, this reminds me-"

"If you say anything about another of your stupid movies, I will kill you."

"Be that way, Ze-vah." He picked up a discarded piece of paper, which had no dust or grime on it whatsoever. He read it quickly. "Guys, I think I found what we're looking for."

xxx

"What have you got, Abs?"

"Well, I couldn't find the print in any of the criminal databases, so I started looking in the normal databases, but that didn't yield anything either."

"So you can't find him?"

"I'm getting there, Gibbs. So, I couldn't find him in any of the regular databases, so James suggested that we look in the fingerprint archives."

"And?"

"See for yourself, I ran it through twice because of it." Abby put the results on the plasma. Tony gaped. "Jareth Alexander Richovel, born 1917, went missing at age four and never found. No fingerprints are exactly the same, ever. Gibbs, that would make him ninety-four years old!"

For one of the few times in his life, Gibbs was speechless. "That's not all, Gibbs. Out of curiosity, I took a picture of Skop, you know the goblin that I can see but no one else can, and look at this." Abby gave Gibbs a picture. It was rather blurry, but something was definitely there.

**Huhn, I just realized that both of my chapters have ended on the note of Skop.**


	3. Baby of the Family

**Yes, I know this is short, but it's rather hard to write when you don't have a case to actually deal with. I'm sorry people, though if you want to help me out with a review or pm with ideas, I have no objection at all.**

**Now presenting...**

**Baby of the Family**

* * *

><p>"Leave."<p>

"No."

"Now."

"Nuh-uh."

"Go back to Abby."

"Can't."

"Go _away._"

"DiNozzo, stop arguing with the kid and get some work done," Gibbs said, walking into the room with his usual all-business attitude.

"What work, boss? McGeek, Abby and I have been up all night, trying to examine this case from every possible angle and we still have nothing."

"You've got the letter," James said.

"The letter is nonsense. Unless it's a code, and McGee already tried that idea, but he has no idea what it could mean, except that it's some undercover ring of something, and he's been booted back to newbie status for making a mistake."

"Well, try linking him to local crime rings in the area."

"Already done, boss, and nothing," McGee said.

"Well…" James said. "There's always the possibility that what the letter says is what the letter means."

"Come on, kid. King Oberon's a fairytale. Goblins and pixies and things like that don't exist…except in McElf's little world."

"Then you believe that Abby is lying or hallucinating?" Zeva asked.

"I don't know, Ze-vah."

"I believe her," Zeva said.

"Out of curiosity, why?"

"Because I can see them," she said calmly.

"And you didn't say anything before this…why?"

"I wasn't sure that I was. Before this morning, all I saw was movement out of the corner of my eye."

"Ah, so you're both going crazy."

"They're not going crazy," James said, with the all knowing air that only a six year old could possess. "They just put their faith into their Sight."

"Of course. All you need is a little faith, trust, and pixie dust. Sign me up for flying lessons, Zeva."

"If you sign up with her, DiNozzo, you'd be better off by jumping over a cliff," Gibbs said.

"Hey!" Zeva protested. She looked at McGee for support, but he just shrugged and smirked slightly.

Gibbs sighed. They were wasting time, and five cadets were missing. He knew it was by no fault of their own, but he still felt irritated that his teammates were joking to each other and not working. He would go to Ducky, he decided, and see if there was any psychological profiling yet.

Getting up, he walked halfway to the elevator before he looked back. The kid was bugging DiNozzo again. "James!" he said. The kid looked up, grinning. Gibbs waved him over. "Got someone I want you to meet."

xxx

"Ah, hello Jethro. Who is this young man you've brought along?"

"I'm James," said James excitedly.

"Hello, James, I am Doctor Mallard, but you may call me Ducky."

"Got anything, Duck?" Gibbs said irritably.

"Well, Jethro, from the interrogation records you sent down and the letter, I would say that this man honestly believes himself to be the Goblin King," Ducky said. James gave a tiny smile. "And both Abigail and Zeva say that they can also see these goblins."

"And me," James said. "I can see them too."

"Really?" Ducky said, interested. "And what do they look like?"

"Well…" James said, looking very intently at the space above Ducky's examination table. "Sort of…froggish, I guess, with crazy hair, kind of like mine, but not all of them, sometimes they look like small bull-people."

"Are you referring to Minotaurs?" Ducky asked. When James looked at him blankly, he said, "In Greek mythology, the Minotaur was a man with the head of a bull, and he guarded the Labyrinth."

James smiled strangely at that, and said, "Yeah, I guess kind of like Minotaurs."

"Anything else, Duck?" Gibbs asked. He was not liking this at all.

"I believe that I will have to study this more, Jethro. If our employees are seeing goblins, this adds a whole new dimension to our suspect. After all, he may be a hypnotist, or there is even the possibility that he is a genetic scientist, they're well known to be a little eccentric."

"That they are, Ducky," Gibbs said. He started to leave, then turned back when he realized that James was not with him. "You coming?" he asked.

"Can I stay with Ducky?" James asked.

"If it's all right with Jethro, it most certainly is with me. However, I deal regularly with dead things, so it is very likely that I will send you right back up to Abigail if any work comes to me."

James looked at Gibbs, who nodded. He grinned his thanks, and Gibbs left.

* * *

><p><strong>Was it all right? Am I terrible at writing DiNozzo? Anyone else? Was Ducky In-Character? I think he's the easiest to write, especially since I've been working on and reading English (as of England) stories for a while now (no, not posted. Just written.) Please review? Are Pirates better than Ninjas? (They so totally are, alittleinsane963, get over it)<strong>


	4. Seeing Things, Are We?

**Sorry it's so short guys, but I wanted to get this up before I went hunting, and this is...well, Gibbs's team is starting to go a little crazy in the eyes of their coworkers. Not that they weren't always a little strange...**

**Wish me luck on getting an elk!**

* * *

><p>"Jethro!" the Director yelled. "My office. Now."<p>

Gibbs sighed and mentally resigned to what looked to be a long and irritating conversation with Jenny. He watched Abby, James, McGee and Ziva enter the elevator, then walked up the stairs to the Director's office.

"Now what's this I hear about Agent David seeing goblins?"

Gibbs wondered how much he should tell her, then decided that the more, the merrier. "It's not just Ziva, Jenny. Abby and her charge also see them."

"Is this some elaborate prank or do we need to call in a few therapists?" Jenny asked, definitely not happy.

"Neither. I believe that Abby and Ziva are just fine."

"Well I don't!" Jenny nearly shouted. "People that are just fine do not see goblins!"

xxx

Timothy McGee needed some sleep. It was the only explanation for the flashes of movement in the kitchen that he could see out of the corner of his eye when nothing was there.

He looked at the clock. 2: 04 am. It was way too early to be up. And yet he'd had this terrible feeling of being watched.

Tim heard several thumps on the stairs and then, "Morning!" He gave his best irritated-non-morning-person look to the child that grinned back at him.

"It's far too early for you to be up, young man," Tim said.

"I had a bad dream. Why are you up?"

"I keep having a feeling of being watched." To his surprise and irritation, James did not look serious at this at all, but merely grinned wider. "You've been doing it, haven't you?"

"No, not me."

"Then who? The goblins?"

"Yes. That's the bad thing about goblins. They sit on you when you sleep and give you bad dreams."

"Oh really?" McGee said distractedly. The flashes of movement were coming back. _I really, really need to get some sleep._

"Yes, I think Buggy was in your room. And if I had a guess, I think Abby will be down in a few minutes 'cause Skop was in her room. Skop is super nice, but he gives you the scariest dreams." McGee just looked at James for a minute, then got up and made more coffee.

Hardly five minutes later, Abby came down the stairs. McGee barely glanced at her face before hurrying up to her and hugging her as she cried into his shoulder. He whispered calming words into her ear and led her down the stairs to the kitchen table. McGee then poured some coffee for everyone. He saw James quietly creep up the stairs, and that was when he saw it.

There was a goblin, exactly as Abby had described it, sitting on the steps, and James was talking to it, seemingly trying to calm it down, just like he was doing to Abby. _That's Skop,_ McGee thought, but he wasn't unsettled at all. The pieces were starting to fall into place, and everything was beginning to make sense. He had a gut feeling, nothing that would ever be anything in court, but the Goblin King's story was starting to seem believable.

**Oh, and if you have any predictions, feel free to see if your crystal balls are in working order :)**


	5. The Problem and the Plan

**Okay, people, I am so, so sorry that this is so short. I know it's been months and this is just going to be a major disappointment for you all to only have 506 words to read. I really am sorry.**

**JSYK- This is supposed to happen right near Halloween, and I was supposed to have finished this story ages ago, so please just set your mental clock back about three months and get in the Halloween spirit!**

"You're crazy."

"I am not, Tony."

"Yes, you are."

"Tony, half our team is -"

"Shh!" Tony stepped on McGee's foot just as Jenny walked by.

"Half our team is _what_, Agent McGee?" she asked suspiciously.

"Uh—well-"

"Half the team is going to a haunted house tonight, Director," Tony said easily. "I just told him that it was crazy to even think of inviting me, as I have some special business to attend to that he already knows about and which none else must overhear. Especially Ziva."

"I see. And why would you, of all people want to go to a haunted house, Agent McGee?"

McGee gulped as he quickly thought of an answer. "I didn't Director. Abby blackmailed me into doing it." He watched Tony leave to fill Abby in on the story, and quickly made his exit.

James was at Ziva's desk. McGee smirked at the expression on her face; it seemed to be a cross between exasperation and fondness. "-why do you have to go to the head shrinker?" McGee caught, and he sighed. So that's why Tony had wanted him to shut up. Ziva was already with a psychologist. They didn't need the rest of the team there too.

Gibbs walked in looking very displeased. McGee had learned that this usually meant that he had had a disagreement with a higher power. Tony, with his usual seemingly lack of tact, said, "What's up, boss?"

Gibbs sighed. "Unless we make a breakthrough on this case _immediately_, they're going to reassign us. The Director seems to think that we're getting in too deep and all need a psychological profiling."

Tony gave a slight cough and glanced at McGee. Gibbs got the hint and motioned for McGee to follow him into the elevator. As soon as the doors shut, Tony stage-whispered, "Campfire!" and rolled his chair over to Zeva's desk.

"Okay, since this is obviously not working, and Mr. Goblin Expert says that there's no way of telling when the whole cadet mess will be sorted out, we need a plan to keep us all from getting our heads shrunk."

"Why are there people who shrink other people's heads?" Zeva whispered back.

"It's an expression," Tony whispered.

"I have an idea!" James whispered.

"What?"

"What if we took a whole bunch of kindergarteners on a field trip to NCIS and dressed them up as goblins? It's close enough to Halloween that the teachers wouldn't think it's weird, and then the Drekter can't say that we're just seeing things!"

"Great plan, except for one thing. How are we supposed to get a classroom of kids to go on a field trip to here?"

"Oh, leave that to me, my fellow conspirators," Abby said, making them all jump.

**Like I said, very short. Please forgive me, and if you want, yell at me for taking so long. I swear that I am trying.**


	6. Goblins, Goblins Everywhere

**Ah-ha! Time for this story to be updated! I am terribly sorry for not doing so sooner!**

It turned out that Abby had a friend who was a kindergarten teacher. Abby brought James to meet her and the principal of the school that night.

"-I'm sure it can work out. They'll be learning about cops and the course of justice and all sorts of cool things pertaining to law. It's bad guys versus good guys! Who doesn't like that?" Abby was saying.

"When are you thinking of holding this field trip?" the principal asked. He was a kind looking man, and he seemed ready to let them go.

"Er, tomorrow," Abby said.

"That's some short notice," the principal said. "I'll see what I can do, but I cannot promise anything."

"Okay, thank you sir," Abby said, and she and the teacher went out of the office, James trailing behind.

"I have one thing to ask you about this field trip," Abby said.

"Oh, he'll let them go, he always does," the teacher said. "He's always had a soft spot for field trips."

"What I want to ask is," Abby hesitated. "Can you possibly get at least some of your kids to dress up as goblins? We're trying to play a prank on our director, and we need some live goblins for that."

Abby's friend smiled, she always loved a joke on authority. "Sure," she said. "I just need you to supply the costumes, and not everyone will want to be a goblin, so you might want to add some princess and firefighter costumes too."

"Right on it," Abby said, and turned to leave.

A sudden thought occurred to her friend. "Wait, did you clear this with your director?" she called after Abby, but the Goth was already gone.

xxx

Using James as a model, Abby was able to either get or sew all of the costumes needed for the kindergarteners by midnight. McGee had fallen asleep long before this, but James was as hyper as any goblin on a coffee binge. Skop was also there, mostly for visual representation.

"You is doing eyes too small," he would say, or, "You making face wrong color."

Abby finally crashed at her sewing table and James was asleep on the floor. Not wanting to give anyone bad dreams, Skop stayed awake. He went up to Abby's room and took her battery-operated alarm clock down next to the sleeping people. Then he slipped outside to enjoy the night air.

A dark figure appeared suddenly out of the darkness, startling Skop. "Fairy King," he said, once he realized who it was. Skop bowed low and toppled over.

"Yes," said Oberon, neither reprimanding the goblin nor helping it up. "I'm the Fairy King, and I have a special job for you, goblin. The humans that my brother so idiotically led into the Labyrinth are now capable of returning home. What I need from you is to get my poor little brother back into exactly the same spot he was when he sent all of the humans to his kingdom so the portal between worlds will open. The most important part of this is that _my brother must not know._ Do you understand me?" Skop nodded uncertainly. "Then tell me what you need to do."

"Skop must put Little Master in same spot Little Master was when Little Master casted spell that is making humans being in Goblin Kingdom so it is making portal opens. Little Master must not know about Fairy King's plans." Skop looked up.

"Very good. Now go," Oberon said, and disappeared. Skop walked slowly back into the house, trying to formulate a plan.

xxx

Abby called in the next morning to tell them she'd be late, and sent James with McGee. Once there, McGee and James filled Ziva and Tony in on the plan quietly. They only brought Gibbs into the circle when they realized that he was standing right behind them.

The bus arrived with Abby and the kindergarteners and their teacher. She had arranged everything, including the visitor badges all without the Director's knowledge. This was mostly because no one wanted to make the girl angry. She gave all the little goblins, princesses, werewolves and firefighters a visitor badge and led them to the squad room. "This is where the field agents hang out," Abby said. "They're the people who go out and find bad guys and crime scenes. Now, we're going to split you into groups and each of Gibbs's team is going to give you a tour, okay?"

All the little kids nodded. "All right then, I need five of you to go with Agent DiNozzo here," she gestured to Tony. "How about you, you, you, you and you," she said, pointing at two goblins, a werewolf, a firefighter, and a princess.

"Now, you three and you and you will go with Gibbs," she pointed at the team leader and then bent to whisper to them. "He looks all serious but he's really a big softie." Then she sent the two princesses, two firefighters and a goblin on their way.

"With Ziva will go these two goblins, these werewolves, and a princess right here," Ziva led the children away.

"Probie McGee here will lead you two, you two, and you," Abby said, pointing at two goblins, two werewolves, and a firefighter.

"And finally, James and I will take you five," she said to the remaining three goblins, princess, and firefighter.

xxx

Director Shepard immediately became suspicious when she heard high-pitched giggling around the corner. She changed her course, suspecting that Abby's newfound friend was probably up to something. She peeked around the corner, not wanting to immediately alert the boy, and gasped. _Oh my God,_ she thought. She was sure that she'd just seen a goblin slip through the door to Interrogation. _Someone must be playing a joke on me._

She turned around, determined not to be a part of it, and saw three goblins running past the corridor she was in. _Screw it._ She followed them out to the bullpen, but they had disappeared. She walked up to Special Agent James Smith and asked, "What the hell is going on here?"

"What do you mean, Director?" Smith asked. "I'm unaware of anything out of the ordinary."

"Never mind," she said, and walked away, leaving a totally confused agent in her wake. She went up to MTAC, taking a few minutes to calm her nerves, and nearly jumped out of her skin when no less than ten goblins came her way. When she saw the assortment of princesses, firefighters, werewolves, and NCIS agents following them, her anxiety turned to anger.

"Hello, Director," said a grinning Abby. "We were just taking these kindergarteners up to see the Secretary of the Navy. You _did_ tell him that we were coming, didn't you?"

Before Jenny could say anything, Gibbs replied, "Don't worry, Abs, I took care of it. You and the Director take them to see SecNav, the rest of us have to get back to work."

"Okay!" Abby said, "Director, if you will…"

Still in shock, Jenny put her eye to the scanner, and let all of the kindergarteners in, while DiNozzo, David, McGee, Gibbs, and unbeknownst to them, James and Skop, headed out.

**Tis near the end, my friends. Probably only one or two more chapters. Enjoy!**


	7. Sister and Brother

**Here it is folks, the last entry. I hope it's everything you could have hoped for. I'm sorry it took so long.**

* * *

><p>"This'll be what, the third time we've gone over this?" DiNozzo said quietly to Ziva as he surveyed the lunchroom. "What exactly is Gibbs looking for?"<p>

"Clues," Ziva said simply.

James and Skop peeked around the edge of the door. "Why are we here, Skop?" James asked. He had asked this before, but Skop wouldn't tell him.

"Is very importance that you is here," Skop told him. "Come." In the few seconds that all of the agents' backs were turned, Skop rushed James to and under the table. "Where is you was when you was being big and puts cadets into Labyrinth?" It was a risky question, but Skop needed him to be in the exact spot that he was.

"I was on the table, right at the edge. Why?"

"You must be getting up on there right where you was before," Skop said.

"Why?"

Skop quickly thought of a suitable answer. "You is helping Abby solve crime."

"Then why don't the others know we're here?"

"You is having to get here before you can be helping and you is not supposed to be being here in first place." James gave Skop an odd look, but moved to get up anyway.

McGee was the first one to spot him. "James! Why and how did you get here?"

James froze for a moment. "I wanted to help," he said, climbing on the table.

"James, don't do that! You could fall, or—" The wind suddenly picked up and whipped around. McGee couldn't see. It blew harder and harder and then…it stopped.

There was a groan. McGee looked around. Spread out on the floor were the five missing cadets and his three fellow agents. James and Skop were nowhere to be seen. "James! James, where are you?" he said.

"I think," said Ziva, getting up. "He has gone back to where he came from."

"That's too bad," Tony said, pushing himself to his feet. "I was starting to get attached to the little guy."

"I feel sorry for whoever gets to tell Abby," said McGee.

"As Senior Field Agent, I say it's not me," Tony said. "McGee, you can do it."

"I think Ziva should do it, since she's the probationary agent."

"Fine."

"What? I do not get a say in this?" Ziva asked, irritated.

"Nope," the other two answered.

xxx

They brought the cadets back to headquarters for questioning. The five couldn't remember anything from the past two days except for strange dreams about goblins and a weird man dressed in strange clothes. Even with intense questioning, there were no answers. The higher-ups were completely baffled, but since the cadets had been returned safely there wasn't a whole lot they could do to keep the case open.

Abby was in a state. For two days she couldn't work because she was so worried about James. When she finally came back, there were a lot of hugs and everyone was afraid to push her very far.

She was working on a fingerprint late in the evening when she heard a familiar voice. "Abby is okay?"

Abby dropped her Caf-Pow, and it exploded on the floor. She slowly turned around. "Skop?"

"Skop is me, I is Skop, a drink you just dropped." Skop was sitting on her lab table. "Why is Abby being upset?"

"I've been worried about you and James," Abby admitted. "You just disappeared. I had no way of knowing what had happened to you."

"We is fine. We go back to home."

"Is that where James is now? Home?" Abby asked.

Skop looked down. "Master is being afraid of visiting. He is being afraid that you will be not liking him."

Abby was shocked. "Why in the world would I not like him?"

Skop looked at her with his head cocked, like a puppy. "You is not knowing?"

"No, I is not knowing," Abby said.

"Is because he is Goblin King," Skop told her.

"Goblin King? He can't be the Goblin King. That guy's like, twenty years older than James."

"Actually, it would be more like ninety by your standards, but close enough." Abby jerked back as Jareth, King of the Goblins, appeared.

"So you're James?" Abby asked sadly.

"I'm sorry to have deceived you, Abby. It was my brother's doing, but I feel guilty for betraying your trust. I'd also like to thank you, for being my guardian while I was a younger version of myself."

"You're welcome—I mean, I couldn't just kick a six-year-old out. That would be cruel."

"Yes, it would. I'd like to repay you for your kindness, Abby."

"It's not necessary, really—"

"Once, long ago, you were a mouse in my Labyrinth," Jareth said quietly. Abby looked at him, shocked.

"W-what do you mean?" Abby asked.

"You had another brother, between Luca and yourself. At one time you wished him away. Being the amazing young woman you are, you immediately set out to rescue him. However, you didn't rescue him in time. All memories of him were erased and he became a goblin while you returned to your world."

"What? I-I don't believe it. There is no. Way."

"I think his rescue is long overdue, don't you?" A small glass ball appeared in Jareth's hand. He tapped it on Skop's head, and it cracked like an egg, with a silver substance running out of it. Skop started to grow and change, until he was the spitting image of Luca.

"H-how…" Abby couldn't say anymore. She just stood there, looking lost.

Skop gently reached over and squeezed her hand in comfort. "My name is Jason," he said quietly, with a crooked smile on his face. That was when Abby burst into tears and hugged him. Memories of him slowly flickered back into her mind.

They all stood there in silence for a moment before Abby said, "Thank you. Thank you so, so much."

Jareth smiled at her. "Good-bye, Abby, Jason. I bid you good luck." And with a sweep of his cloak he was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this story has touched your heart the way it has mine. Until next time, friends.<strong>


End file.
